Last Chance
by xXxonedirectionxXx
Summary: Its another term at Anubis, Mick, Amber and Nina are back. Will things get complicated between Fabian and Nina? Will there be any Fabina anymore? Patricia and Eddie are back together but will someone get jealous and try to break them up? This is based after season 3 and its my first story so i hope you like it :D
1. Introduction & Chp1

**It was another term at Anubis house, but for Victor, the caretaker, it was another mission and another nightmare seeing these kids again. Just last term, he was unleashing evil with a woman named Caroline Denby, who was posing as her sister, Harriet Denby. But now, he doesn't remember anything about it, the only ones who do remember were Eddie, the osirian and KT, who is Frobisher Smyth's Great Granddaughter. They were the only people who knew because the rest of the school, including Trudy and Victor, souls were taken by the evil Frobisher Smyth. Now all of this was pushed aside, forgotten about. The good news is that Eddie and Patricia finally got back together again. But will someone in Anubis be jealous of them? Read on to find out what happens…**

**Eddie's POV:**

I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I want to go back to school! Can't wait to see Patricia again and of course the others but mostly Patricia.

"Okay Eddie, I packed your suitcases so you're ready to go" Mum told me.

I grabbed my suitcase and Mum drove me to the airport, with my annoying sister. Her name's Holly.

"Guess what Eddie!" Said Holly

I groaned "What?!"

"I'm going to your school!" She said that like it was a good thing.

I just put on my earphones and put on some music, completely ignoring her.

~After the flight~

I'm finally here, eight hours on an aeroplane and four hours on a train stuck with Holly but it was worth it. Before Holly went to her house that she was staying in, I warned her about some things.

"Okay, when we go to school, don't talk to me, don't look at me and don't stand near me."

"Whatever," She walked off to her house. Luckily she didn't stay with me!

When I held my suitcase, someone stood behind me, I turned to see who it was and no one was there so I turned back.

"AH!" I screamed as KT was standing in front of me.

"You scared me half to death!" I told her.

"Heh, sorry." Said KT.

We walked together to Anubis house.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" She said.

"Sure,"

"Well…"

"Slime ball!" Said Patricia.

"Yacker!"

She hugged me tightly.

"I missed you so much!"

"You too,"

"You too? Really?" Patricia said.

"Eh."

"Um, actually Eddie about that question, forget about it." KT told me and walked away to the main room.

**?'S POV:**

Eddie is so cute, too bad Patricia has him. Ugh! I hate her so much; she just had to ruin my life! Hope I don't share a room with her. I'm going to talk to Eddie and convince him to break up with Patricia, and then I'd have him all for myself. Hehe.


	2. Chapter 2: House of Arrivals

~House of Arrivals~

**Patricia's POV:**

Finally got to see Eddie again today but he came with KT, what was up with her? She just said to forget about something then went off to her room. So glad I don't share a room with her this term! I admit I was a tiny bit jealous of Eddie and KT but I'm over that, Eddie and I are back together and I'm not letting KT stop that, or anyone else for that fact.

**Joy's POV:**

Last term was a bit confusing but the good thing is that me and Jerome are finally together and I'm glad that Mara's over that too, in fact she's with Fabian now. The two smart couples are so cute together. And Eddie and Patricia are back together, at last too because Patricia kept nagging me about it last term and all about how they were back together in the holidays. Me and Jerome are happy together and I hope nothing breaks us apart.

**Nina's POV: **

Today's the day; I'm going back to Anubis house! I'm on my way now, train's stuck for now. Can't wait to see them all again, it's been a whole year.

**KT's POV:**

I went up to my room to unpack. I wish I had time to tell Eddie… Should I do it now? No, it's not a good time. Maybe tomorrow? If I have the nerve to anyway…

Joy then came in, "Trudy said you need to come down after you unpack."

"Sure." I replied.

After I finished packing, I went downstairs, as Trudy said. When I got there, people were surrounding a girl named Nina. She's that popular already? Maybe she came here before I did. Oh well, I have other things to worry about right now.

**Amber's POV:**

Yay! I'm coming back at Anubis! Can't wait to go back and do mysteries like we used to! I left Fashion School for this… Well actually I didn't, my dad told me to come here. Fashion school was fabulous but I'd still prefer being with my friends. Plus, I heard Nina's coming too! I'm just behind the door now. I told the driver to carry my things inside. It's great being rich. One more thing, I forgot my clothes in Anubis, couldn't pack up – not my fault! I just can't wait to see Alfie again!

**Mara's POV:**

Guess what. Nina's back. I know Fabian and Nina were together before Nina left but me and Fabian are together now and we love being together so she better not step in the way! I'm happy to see Jerome and Joy together, they actually make a great couple, even though Jerome cheated on me and broke my heart but Fabian would never do that.  
**Willow's POV:**

Does Alfie like me? I like him but does he – and I really have to know – like me back? We went to the fireworks together and Mara told me too last time. If only I knew I'd be much, much happier! Anyway, I'm sooo glad that Amber's coming back! SQUEEEEEEEEE!

**?'S POV:**

Here at last! Everyone's been so kind to me too. I can't keep it a secret anymore. I'll go tell Eddie. Should I though? Trudy gave me a slice of cake, like that's going to help me decide. Ok plan A is a go starting from tomorrow when we're at school!

**End of Chapter 2! It's just from the girls points of view. Sorry I couldn't update earlier, I had exams the whole week and was banned from the computer or else I would've done this **_**way**_** earlier. The mystery girl may be KT or is it Nina? Maybe even Willow? P.S sorry its kinda sort!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: House of disruptions

Chapter 3: House of School

**Patricia's POV:**

I hate school. Who invented it anyway?! All you do is study, study, study and then more study! There's no point of learning something you might not need in the future! I grabbed my bag and went down to have breakfast. Nina was sitting next to Eddie and KT; Fabian sat next to Mara although I'm not sure he even told Nina they were together now. Anyway, Joy sat in the middle of me and Mara which ended up with me next to Amber and Amber in the middle of me and Willow, then next to Willow was Alfie. It's quite complicated. Since it was our first day, Trudy made us a huge breakfast.

"So, Nina, why'd you decide to all of a sudden show up?" Joy started.

She's with Jerome now, she doesn't have to be jealous of her anymore especially since Fabian is with Mara but she still hates Nina for a reason.

"Well, I'm not sure either but my mum said I had to go, something about the _last seeing_?" Replied Nina.

The Last seeing? What's that?

"Oh and Eddie, I wanted to show you something after school." She told Eddie. Hmm wonder what it is, should I spy on them? Maybe...

**Nina's POV:**

I'm over Fabian but I don't know how to tell him. I think I like someone else… No, wait, I can't, it'll be weird. It's been one year; I mean seriously, Fabian must have moved on. Anyway, the thing I wanted to show Eddie was a key, it had an eye on it just like my locket, wonder if he still has it, but what I really want to know is what it is. Maybe it will help Sibuna? Better show him at school. I grabbed my bag and started heading out. When I got outside, I saw in front of me, Patricia and Eddie were holding hands. I shouldn't interrupt them…! Oh great, another problem, Fabian's coming over. "Hey Nina! Can we talk for a moment?" he asked. "Yeah, I need to tell you something too." I said.

"You first!" He said. "No, you first!" I told him wondering if we will ever stop because we've done this for about 3 times! "Ok, well, I think maybe… we should start seeing other people… you know." Fabian told me. "Yeah, definitely!" I carried on. Well, that's out of the way.

**?'s POV:**

Heh, they don't know who I am, and neither do you. I am… Not gonna tell you! Anyway, plan get Eddie and Patricia too break up is on its way! MWAHAHAHA! Just Jokin' I'm not a psycho… seriously!

**Ok that was the end of Chapter 3, the plan is in the next chapter which will be here soon (I hope) and I know it's kind of short so sorry - again!**


End file.
